fandub_doblaje_latinofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Juan Alfonso Carralero
Juan Alfonso Carralero es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano Filmografía Películas Will Smith *Agente J en Hombres de negro III (2012) *Ben Thomas en Siete almas (2008) *Él mismo en Padre soltero (2004) *Agente J en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio conocen Hombres de negro II (2002) *Agente J en Hombres de negro II (2002) *Muhammad Ali en Ali (2001) *Bagger Vance en Leyendas de vida (2000/redoblaje) *Capitán James "Jim" West en Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) *Robert Clayton Dean en Enemigo público (1998) *Agente J en Hombres de negro (1997) *Capitán Steven Hiller en Día de la Independencia (1996) *Mike Lowery en Bad Boys (1995/redoblaje) David Hasselhoff *Él mismo en Stretch (2014) *Él mismo en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Markos Hammett en Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) *Él mismo en Bob Esponja: La película (2004) *John Smith D'Artagnan en Anillos de violencia (1992) Bill Murray *John Bosley en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) *Kenneth Bowden en Criaturas salvajes (1998) *Frank Milo en Perro Bravo y Gloria (1993) *Jeff Slater en Tootsie (1982/Redoblaje) Dorian Harewood *Monstar Bupkus en Looney Tunes Amigos Salvajes (2006) *Monstar Bupkus en Looney Tunes: La Era del Hielo (2002) *Monstar Bupkus en Bugs Bunny y Goofy: La Película (1996) *Monstar Bupkus en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) Steve Carell *Trent en The Way, Way Back (2013/Diamond Films) *Evan Baxter en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007/segundo doblaje) *Evan Baxter en Todopoderoso (2003/segundo doblaje) Jackie Chan *Bob Ho en Mi vecino es un espía (2010/versión de City Family) *Jackie, el paramédico en Efecto vampiro (2003) *C.N. Chan en Amor inesperado (1999) Colin Firth *Lord Henry Wotton en El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) *Geoffrey Thwaites en St Trinian's (2007/doblaje original) *Frank en Then She Found Me (2007) Bruce Campbell *Recepcionista francés en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Anunciador en Ring en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Hank Cooper en Cupido motorizado(1997) Martin Lawrence *Kevin Caffery en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) *Claude Banks en De por vida (1999) *Terrance Paul Davidson en Nada que perder (1997) Eddie Murphy *Buddy Love en El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) *Kit Ramsey/Jeffernson 'Jiff' Ramsey en El director chiflado (1999) *G en Tele-Gurú (1998) Clive Owen *Comandante Raiden en El último caballero (2015) *Robert Parks en Gosford Park (2001) Elias Koteas *Charles Brunel en Último día en Marte (2013) *Monsieur Gateau en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008/versión Paramount) Mickey Rourke *Rey Hiperion en Inmortales (2011) *Nate Poole en El ángel del deseo (2010) Gerard Butler *Sam Childers en El rescate (2011/2ª versión) *Clyde Shelton en Law Abiding Citizen (2009) James Caan *Jerry Haggerty en La red sexual (2009) *Marvin en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) LL Cool J ' *Sean Matthews en Las últimas vacaciones (2006) *Gabe Jensen en La isla maldita (2004) 'Donald Faison *Nelson McQueen en Un nuevo amor (2006) *Frank Jackson en Un gran mentiroso (2002) Ice Cube *Calvin Palmer en La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) *Calvin Palmer en La barbería (2002) Philip Seymour Hoffman *Sandy Lyle en Mi novia Polly (2004) *Dustin Davis en Twister (1996) Mekhi Phifer *Chaz en Honey: La reina del baile (2003) *David "Future" Porter en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) Eddie Griffin *Anton Jackson/Hermano Camaleón en Hermano camaleón (2002) *Luther en El chico nuevo (2002) Robin Williams *Jakob en Una señal de esperanza (1999) *Adrian Cronauer en Buenos días, Vietnam (1987) (doblaje original Los Ángeles) Jean-Claude Van Damme *Él mismo en La maldición del Dragón (1993) *Frank Dux en Contacto sangriento (1988) Ted Danson *Tremont en Papá (1989) *Jack Holden en Tres hombres y un bebé (1987) Patrick Swayze *Johnny Castle en Dirty Dancing (1987) (Los Ángeles) *Kevin Scott en Más allá del valor (1983) (Los Ángeles) Otros *Jack (Desmond Harrington) en El demonio neón (2016) *Insertos en Capitán Fantástico (2016) *John Doyle (Peter DeLuise) en Mostly Ghostly 3 (2016) *Embajador Dan Cahill (Stephen Hogan) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Voces adicionales en Londres bajo fuego (2016) (versión Focus Features) *Ron Hartley (Jasen Wade) en El milagro de Cokeville (2015) *Jack Evans (Erik Estrada) en Virtuosa (2015) *Leonard "Nipper" Read (Christopher Eccleston) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (Corey Stoll) en Ant-Man: El hombre hormiga (2015) (trailer) *Blacksmith (RZA) en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Wade (Rainn Wilson) en Infectados (2014) *Henry Delarue (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en Venganza fatal (2014) *Anthony (Marshall Efron) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Paolo (Christos Tolera) e Insertos en Mejor otro día (2014) *Rey Anfitrión (Scott Adkins) en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Paul (Josh Pais) en Sentimientos (2013) *Albano rehén (Robert Vataj) e Insertos en Marcado por la muerte (2013) *Irving Zisman (Johnny Knoxville) en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Henry (G. Mac Brown) en Ladrones de la fama (2013) *Alexander Lord Hesketh (Christian McKay) en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Voces adicionales en Editando al amor (2012) *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Malas compañías (2012) *Insertos en Máxima seguridad (2012) *Artie Decker (Billy Crystal) en S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) *François Laroche (James Lance), insertos y voces adicionales en Bel Ami (2012) (2ª versión) *Director Zito (Kevin Dunn) en La última pelea (2011) *Joe Rincon (Michael Peña) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) *Médico militar británico (Tam Dean Burn) en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Él mismo (Matt Lauer) en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Vaughn (John McConnell) en El mecánico (2011) *Insertos en Inmortales (2011) *Nick Halsey (Will Ferrell) en Todo debe irse (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Jeque árabe El Altam (Ingar Helge Gimle) en La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro (2010) *Ronald Lynn Bagges Ray Winstone) en 13 (2010) *Sheikh Khaled (Art Malik) en Sex and the City 2 (2010) *Wally Mars (Jason Bateman) e Insertos en Loco por ella (2010/doblaje original) *Jim McCarthy (Nick Offerman) en Crimen en familia (2010) *Cotton Marcus (Patrick Fabian) en El último exorcismo (2010) *General Paulson (Holmes Osborne) en El día del juicio final (2010) *Verri Saddius (James Karen) en Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) *Franklin McVeigh (Julian Sands) en Puños mortales (2009) *Ammonius (Ashraf Barhom) y Narrador en Agora: La caída del imperio romano (2009) *Comentarista #2 (Brian Unger) e Insertos en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Leonard Saber (Bill Nighy) en Fuerza-G (2009) *Wikus Van De Merwe (Sharlto Copley) en Sector 9 (2009) *Paul Blart (Kevin James) en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Ripcord (Marlon Wayans) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) (trailer) *Stevie Pruit (Val Kilmer) en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans (2009) *Dr. James (Ross McMillan) e Insertos en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Jerry Gerber (Jack Black) en Be Kind Rewind (2008/versión DVD) *Favarone Ofreduccio (Vincent Riotta) en Clara y Francisco (2007) (doblaje mexicano) *Nikolai Luzhin (Viggo Mortensen) en Promesas del este (2007/versión TV) *Dr. Puttnam (Fisher Stevens) en Awake (2007) *Jarrod (Jemaine Clement) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) *Sacerdote (James Minor) en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) *Maestro de caballeros templarios en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) *Detective #2 (Bryan Jardine) en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Presentación en Las últimas vacaciones (2006) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Casper Tisdale (Lee Smart) en La guerra de las bodas (2006) *Capitan Kennedy (Dallas Page) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) *Milo McCrary (John J. York) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Taps (David Dennis) en King Kong (2005) *Michael Donovan (Julian Stone) en Negro amanecer (2005) *Bill Jeffrey (John Rhys-Davies) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Jonas Singer (Glenn Plummer) en El juego del miedo II (2005/DVD) *Ennis del Mar (Heath Ledger) en Secreto en la montaña (2005/versión DVD) *Árbitro (David Hermann) en Gritando y Pataleando (2005) *Charlie (Robert Joy) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Juan Padilla (Brent Roam) en Terror bajo la tierra 4: El inicio (2004) *Bernhard Blocksberg (Ulrich Noethenen) en Bibi la hechicera (2004) *Ray Charles (Jamie Foxx) en Ray (2004) *Judas Iscariote (Johnathon Schaech) en Judas (2004) *Van Helsing (Hugh Jackman) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) *Reg (Thomas Gibson) en Educando a Waylon (2004) *Peters (Pat Finn) en Un mono de película (2003) *Tej Parker (Ludacris) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *El padre de Mikey y el conductor en Todo por las patadas (2003) *Barrett Bonden (Billy Boyd) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) *Sr. Presidente (Steve Martin) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Louis (Lenny Venito) en Una relación peligrosa (2003) *Angus Bough (Ben Miller) en Johnny English (2003) *Tom Hardy (John Travolta) en Básico y letal (2003) *Sr. Nelson (Jason Priestley) en Tiempo de lobos (2002) *Anunciador (Sonny Miller) en Olas Salvajes (2002) *Enrico Toirtoni (Matt Patresi) en Verano en Roma (2002) *Chick (Noah Emmerich) en Códigos de guerra (2002) *Darryl Orchard (Kurupt) en El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) *Pete Lanyard (Todd Boyce) / Stanley (Rohan Siva) en El final del programa (2002) *Narrador en radio (Daniel Farrell) en Amores perdidos (2000) *Fernando Gueller (Alexis Denisof) en Alto riesgo (1999) *Peter Steinberg (Oliver Platt) en Tango para tres (1999) *Voces secundarias en Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) *Linc (Omar Epps) en The Mod Squad (1999) *Walter Wogaman (Jamie Kennedy) en Tres reyes (1999) *Vince (Patrick Richwood) en Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) *Victor "Animal" Palotti (Hank Azaria) en Godzilla (1998) *Detective Lee Butters (Chris Rock) en Arma mortal 4 (1998) *Profesor Keenbean (Eugene Levy) en La Navidad de Ricky Ricón (1998) *Joaquin Murrieta (Victor Rivers) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Yaz (Dennis Rodman) en La colonia (1997) *Bob Seaver (Robert Hays) en Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) *Paco (Miguel Sandoval) e Insertos en Amor por accidente (1996) *Jake Barnes (Dirk Benedict) en Alaska (1996) *Carl Showalter (Steve Buscemi) en Fargo (1996) *Scotty (Jonathan Banks) (2ª voz, pidiendo ayuda por radio) en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) *Oso pequeño (Litefoot) en La llave mágica (1995) *John Willoughby (Greg Wise) en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) *Greg Philips (Jeffrey Nordling) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) *Tom (James Fleet) en Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) *MacGruder (John C. McGinley) en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Roberto Canessa (Josh Hamilton) en ¡Viven! (1993) *Presentación e insertos en Un misterioso asesinato en Manhattan (1993) *Mr. Jones (Richard Gere) en Mr. Jones (1993) *Ray McDeere (David Strathairn) en Sin salida (1993) *Al D'Andrea (Dylan McDermott) en En la línea de fuego (1993) *Fiscal Frank Morris (Andre Braugher) en Zona de impacto (1993) *Reportero (Rollin Jarrett) en El guardaespaldas (1992) *Sr. Wallinski (entrevistando a Von Metz) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) *Voces adicionales en El vengador del futuro (1990) *Marinero Jones (Courtney B. Vance) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) *Shoup (Garwin Sanford) en La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) *Umberto Mello (Seth Jaffe) en Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) *Henry Shoop (Bob Nelson) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (doblaje original) *Merv (Blu Mankuma) / psicoanalista (Simon Templeman) en La casa rusa (1990) *Abe Atell (Michael Mantell) en Ocho hombres (1988) *Insertos en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) *Fabio Alberici (Michele Placido) en Sopa de gemelas (1988) (Los Ángeles) *David Sinclair (Alan Boyce) en Recuerdos que no se olvidan (1988) (Los Ángeles) *Agente del FBI Halloran (Gregory Alan Williams) en Nico (1988) (Doblaje original) *Tillinger (Ted Simonett) en Switching Channels (1988) (Los Ángeles) *Policía en Tirando a matar (1988) (Los Ángeles) *Voces adicionales en Harry y los Hendersons (1987) (Los Ángeles) *Fred Melrose (John Pankow) / Davidson (Jack Davidson) en El secreto de mi éxito (1987) (Los Ángeles) *Mason Baylor en (Dennis Boutsikaris) en Milagro en la calle 8 (1987) (Los Ángeles) *Trigger (Sean Astin) en De tal palo, tal astilla (1987) *Jimmy (Stuart Pankin) en Atracción fatal (1987) *Lone Starr (Bill Pullman) en S.O.S: Hay un loco perdido en el espacio (1987) (Los Ángeles) *Michael Brody (Lance Guest) en Tiburón: La venganza (1987/doblaje Los Ángeles) *Westley (Cary Elwes) en La princesa prometida (1987/doblaje Los Ángeles) *George Stone (Andy Garcia) en Los Intocables (1987) *Mr. Joshua (Gary Busey) en Arma mortal (1987) *Repartidor (Nicholas Cascone) / insertos / otros en Bebés en apogeo (1987) (Los Ángeles) *Stan (Wayne Knight) en Dirty Dancing (1987/ tercer redoblaje en México) *Profile (Tom Villard) en Angustia extrema (1986) *Jack Schnittman (Josh Mostel) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986/redoblaje) (México) *Detective Boggs (Wally Taylor) / Mel Backman (Charles Levin) / Hombre en aduana en El niño de oro (1986) (Los Ángeles) *Nick "Goose" Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) en Top Gun (1986/doblaje original) (Los Ángeles) *Rooster (Michael O'Guinne)/ Rade (Steve Hollar) / Voces adicionales en Ganadores (1986) (Los Ángeles) *Oishi Kazihiro (Gedde Watanabe) en Gung Ho (1986) *Brand Walsh (Josh Brolin) en Los Goonies (1985) (doblaje original) *Prof. Jerry Hathaway (William Atherton) en Escuela de genios (1985) *Dr. Matthew Letter (Richard Young) / Insertos en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Chekov (Walter Koenig) en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) (México) *Cadete Carey Mahoney (Steve Guttenberg) en Locademia de policía (1984/redoblaje) *Alguacil Brent (Jonathan Banks) en Gremlins (1984) (doblaje original) *Chuck Cranston (Jim Youngs) en Footloose (1984) (Los Ángeles) *Vendedor japonés (Harvey Chao) en Videodrome: Cuerpos invadidos (1983) *Wez (Vernon Wells) en Mad Max 2 (1981) (redoblaje / BD) *Doctor (Ed Marshall) / Policía (Tracey Walter) en La mano (1981) *Douglas Breen (Michael Biehn) en Obsesión pasional (1981) (Los Ángeles) *Jack Goodman (Griffin Dunne) en Un hombre lobo americano en Londres (1981) *Bubba (Christopher Saylors) / Voces adicionales en Vaquero de ciudad (1980) (Los Ángeles) *Eddie Caldwell (Everett McGill) en Brubaker (1980) (Los Ángeles) *Dak (John Morton), Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian (Rogue 4) (Richard Oldfield) y Comandante Nemet (Mark Jones) en Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (Doblaje original) (1980) (Los Ángeles) *Mal (David Keith) en La Rosa (1979) (Los Ángeles) *Doctor en Un trueno distante (1978) (Los Ángeles) *Capitán Benson (George Baker) / Sergei Barsov (Michael Billington) en 007: La espía que me amó (1977) (Los Ángeles) *Riccie (Mike Olton) en Shampoo (1975) *El Hombre Gordo (Eric Pohlmann) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) (México) *Salvatore "Sal" Naturile (John Cazale) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Walter Russell (Kip Niven) en Terremoto (1974) (doblaje original) (Los Ángeles) *Captain Knauer (Ed Lauter) en The Longest Yard (1974) (Los Ángeles) *''El Dr. Phibes retorna'' (1972) - Baker - (Lewis Fiander) *Drew Dixon (Barry Brown) en Pistoleros en el infierno (1972) (México) *Sartana (George Hilton) en Ha llegado Sartana (1970) (Los Ángeles) *Roch Siffridi (Alain Delon) en Borsalino (1970) (Los Ángeles) *Jack Murdok (Luciano Rossi) en Django el vengador (1969) (Los Ángeles) *Sebastián Carrásco (Leonard Mann) en El pistolero del Ave María (1969) (Los Ángeles) *Glenn Reno (George Hilton) en Muerto por un dólar (1968) (Los Ángeles) *Gary Hamilton( Anthony Steffen) en Un forastero en Paso Bravo (1968) (Los Ángeles) *Chattanooga Jim (Edd Byrnes) en Sangre roja, oro amarillo (1967) (Los Ángeles) *Charlie Croker (Michael Caine) en Contacto en Italia (1969) (Los Ángeles) *Sgto. Griffin (Chuck Roberson) / Sgto. Parks (Rudy Robbins) / voces adicionales en Los boinas verdes (1968) (México) *Rolf Gruber (Daniel Truhitte) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (doblaje original) *José en José y sus Hermanos (1962) (Los Ángeles) *Philip (Jerry Lewis) en El ceniciento (1960) (Los Ángeles) Series de televisión Ted Danson *Sam Malone en Cheers (Los Ángeles) *Dr. John Becker en Becker *Arthur Frobisher en Daños y perjuicios *D.B. Russell en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2011-2015) *D.B. Russell en CSI: New York (un ep.) *D.B. Russell en CSI: Cyber Scott Patterson *Luke Danes en Las chicas Gilmore *Gary Tolchuck en Aliens en América *Michael Buchanan en El suceso Otros *Will Smith (Will Smith) en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) *Ned Donnely (Tom Hanks) en Lazos familiares (1982-1989) (Los Ángeles) *Billie Joe 'B.J' McKay (Greg Evigan) en Las aventuras de B.J. McKay (1978-1981) *Fonzy (Henry Winkler) en Días felices (1974-1984) *Stan Potolsky (Daniel London) (1ª temp. ep. 5) en Gotham (2014) *Dr. Robert Patrick Romano (Paul McCrane) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Tony Macelli (Tony Danza) (segunda voz) en ¿Quién manda a quién? (Los Ángeles) *Edison Carter / Max Headroom (Matt Frewer) en Max Headroom (Los Ángeles) *Mitch Buchanonn (David Hasselhoff) en Guardianes de la bahía *John Winchester (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en Sobrenatural *"Beakman" (Paul Zaloom) en El mundo de Beakman *Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary) en Rescátame *Director Figgins (Iqbal Theba) en Glee: buscando la fama *Swirling el Prestamista en Level Up *Christopher Titus (Christopher Titus) en Titus *Narrador y Voces adicionales en Bonanza (doblaje mexicano) *Holden Hines (Alex Désert) en TV 101 *Jason Seaver (Alan Thicke) en ¡Ay como duele crecer! *Embajador Imperial Mendoza (Declan Conlon) en The Tudors (doblaje original mexicano) *Jared Renfrew (Todd Stashwick) (temp. 1 ep. 11) y voces adicionales en El mentalista *General Sam Lane (Michael Ironside) en Smallville (ep. "Ambush") (temp. 10) *Dennis Eng (James Saito) en Códigos de familia (temp. 1, ep. 8) *Lo Pan (Clyde Kusatsu) en Hechiceras (temp. 8, ep. 14) *Spider Raymond (Andre Royo) y Hombre interrogado (Don Luce) en Agente Carter *Voces adicionales en Hannay *Voces adicionales en Dos hombres y medio *Voces adicionales en Bones *Voces adicionales en Blanco y negro (Los Ángeles) *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries *Jeremías (ep. 5) (Raad Rawi) en La Biblia Películas animadas Jackie Chan *Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda 3 *Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda 2 Otros *Dony (William Salyers) en Los amigos inseparables Dany y Jerry *Clive Tejón (Bill Murray) en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Roger Rabbit, Benny el taxi, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny y Loquillo en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (Los Ángeles) *Megamente (Will Ferrell) en Megamente *Tailfeather en Valiant *David Hasselhoff en Bob Esponja: La película *Rick Hunter en Robotech II: The Sentinels (Los Ángeles) *Max Winters/Yaotl (Versión Warner) y voces adicionales (Versión Videomax) en Las Tortugas Ninja *Grizzlor / Rebelde de la maquina de voluntad en He-Man & She-Ra: El secreto de la espada (Los Ángeles) *Rey Jihl / Voces adicionales en Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento (Versión de Zima) *Cartero / Jornalero / Chico en carromato / Voces diversas en Mi vecino Totoro *Molinero en El jorobado de Notre Dame *Voces diversas en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo *Danny /Spike (Charles Adler) / Rey Grundle (Danny DeVito) en Mi pequeño pony - La película *Pepe en Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos *Gaviota #1 en Un cuento americano (Los Ángeles) *Insertos/Algrim en Thor: Tales of Asgard (doblaje de México) *Profesor Z (Thomas Kretschmann) en Cars 2 *Peregrino Cristiano en El progreso del peregrino (Los Ángeles) *Julius / Insertos en SeeFood: Tiburones al ataque *Insertos / Voces adicionales en Space Dogs: Aventura espacial *Thurman en Operación escape *Dr. Nefarius en Ratchet & Clank *Insertos en Marco Macaco *Papá de Lem en Planet 51 Series animadas *Robocop (Alex Murphy) en Robocop: La serie animada *Hombre de Hielo (Bobby Drake) en El Hombre Araña y sus sorpendentes amigos (Los Ángeles) *Senior Senior Junior en Kim Possible *Pájaro Loco "Loquillo" en El nuevo show del pájaro loco *Rio Pacheco en Jem *Jackie Chan en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan *Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Beyonder (algunos capítulos) en Spider-Man *Agente J, Frank el perro y Presentador en Hombres de negro: La serie animada *Mar Tuuk en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Teletran 1/Prowl/Sideswipe/Warpath/Blaster/Smokescreen en Transformers G1 (Los Ángeles) *Adrian Toomes/Buitre y el Duende Verde en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Rifter en Street Sharks *Rainier Wolfcastle en Los Simpson (temp. 13) *Chatarra en Las Aventuras de Sonic *Naugus en Sonic: El héroe *Papá de Franklin en Franklin *Stéphenel en Crash Canyon *Sr. Jingles en Ben 10 *Sr. Fizz (Primera Voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Cooler en Pound Puppies (Los Ángeles) *Victor Pavalotti en Godzilla: La serie *Insertos (un cap.) / Robinson Crusoe en Las tres mellizas *Andy en Las Fábulas de Hans Christian Andersen (Los Ángeles) *Carlos en Archie y sus amigos *El hombre Plástico en la misma serie *Norman en Thomas y sus Amigos *Dr. Strange en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Quackguasón en El Pato Darkwing *Miguel Angel en Protagonistas de la historia *Barón Blitz en Teamo Supremo *Soldado de Saúl en Películas animadas bíblicas *Insertos, Voces adicionales en Cazadores de dragones (Versión DVD) Anime *Comisario Collins / Actor de la compañía de teatro / Walter / Amigo esclavo de Jim (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer *Mayuri Kurotsuchi y Kokichiro Takezoe en Bleach *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III (Películas) *Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z (tercera mitad de la serie) (Los Ángeles) *Policía del Futuro / Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Kurotawa en Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento (Los Ángeles) *Kimball Kinnison en Lensman: El secreto de la lente (Los Ángeles) *Comandante Gettel en Saber Marionette *Cabeza de Fideo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Juuzo Numa en Sukeban Deka *El ninja Kamui en Kamui, el ninja fugitivo *Solomon Muto en Yu-Gi-Oh! (desde tercera temporada) *Solomon Muto en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados *Esposo de Tsukiko / Voces varias en Naruto *Alex en Blue Noah (Los Ángeles) *Rai en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Harrison Shaw, Jojo el informador, Robert, Jefe de ladrones de autos en Sandy Bell (Los Ángeles) *Tony Bronson en Gran Prix *Duck el informador / Serombo / Sanda / Sargento Curvin / Dogg Savallas / Voces varias en Super Agente Cobra (Los Ángeles) *Michael Atton (algunos capítulos) / Roberto Sedinho (partido contra el Toho) en Supercampeones *Gregor de Genbu en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Harbinger de Tauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Voces adicionales en Naruto Shippūden Películas de anime Kiyoshi Kobayashi *Daisuke Jigen en El castillo de Cagliostro *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III: Viaje al peligro *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III: Los documentos de Hemingway *Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Otros *Insertos en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Insertos en Supercampeones: La venganza *Insertos en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Insertos en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil *Cazador de dinosaurios en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita *Locutor de radio y presentación en Kiki: Servicio de entrega (versión Zima) Cortos/Especiales animados *Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos *Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno *Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll Documentales *Hombre de color en la calle en Cómicos en el escenario *Dennis Jernigan en Un amor más grande (2015) Videojuegos *Ao Kuang en Smite *Máscara Negra / Roman Sionis en Batman: Arkham Knight Telenovelas brasileñas Antônio Calloni *Eduardo Passos en Belleza pura *César Gallo Goulart en India, una historia de amor *Vicente Miranda en Escrito en las estrellas *Natalino Pimentel en El Astro *Mustafá Ayata en La Guerrera Marcelo Laham *Ivan en Celebridad *Hugo Lucena en Paraíso tropical Ricardo Petraglia *Belmiro en Vidas en Juego *Rey Amalec en Moisés y los diez mandamientos Otros *Julio en El clon (Murilo Grossi) *Joao en El sabor de la pasión (Paulo Gonçalo) *Xavier en Alma gemela (Luciano Vianna) *Souza Braga (Kadu Moliterno) en Amazonia *Marcelo en Siete pecados (Ricardo Duque) *Médico en Fina estampa (Marcello Antony) *Amram en Moisés y los diez mandamientos (Paulo Gorgulho) Realities *Narrador en Gladiadores americanos *Narrador en Gladiadores americanos vs. Gladiadores australianos Series web *Will Smith (como personaje) en BlackMan (Atoon) *Will Smith en Dr. Goku Super Episodio 8 Locución comercial *Voz institucional de la extinta cadena de mueblerías General de Gas (1991) *Bodega Comercial Mexicana (2004-2006) *Voz institucional de Interlingua (2011-2013) Dirección de doblaje *¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? *La princesa Mononoke (redoblaje versión ZIMA) *Mi vecino Totoro (redoblaje versión ZIMA) *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (redoblaje versión ZIMA) *Un castillo en el cielo *Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento (redoblaje versión ZIMA) *Ciencia al límite *Close to Home *Gladiadores americanos *Gladiadores americanos vs. Gladiadores australianos *Daños *El astuto *La liga de la cerveza *Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Legalmente rubia 2 *Super submarino 99 *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (versión TV) *Mañana, cuando comience la guerra *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle *Olas salvajes *Franklin *Becker (últimos eps.) *La chica de al lado (versión TV) *Los productores *¡Vamos por las chicas! *Sex and the City 2 *Kamui, el ninja desertor *Dos hombres y medio (temp. 9-10) *Solomon Kane (versión Moviecity) *The Fighter (versión Videomax) *The King of Fighters (doblaje mexicano) *Space Dogs: Aventura espacial (versión Quality Films) *Chapter 27 *Inmortales (versión Videomax) *Bel Ami (2ª versión) *SeeFood: Tiburones al ataque *El abuelo sinvergüenza *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Baile siniestro (algunos personajes) *El sobreviviente (versión Diamond Films) *Malas compañías *Mr Selfridge *Producido por George Martin *Mejor otro día *Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra *El retrato de Dorian Gray *El día de los muertos *The Ranch *Green Room *Un traidor entre nosotros (segunda versión)